Smile
by PczZitoO
Summary: Ella era luz cuando sonreía. Era vida. Él solo quería preservar ese pequeño fragmento a toda costa, aun cuando eso significará hacer eterna su sonrisa. [Fic participante en la actividad "¡Traficando crack en los barcos de Lau!" del foro Mansión Phantomhive]


**Historia participe de la actividad ¡traficando crack en los barcos de Lau! del foro Mansión Phantomhive. (Link en perfil)**

* * *

**Titulo: **Smile

**Rated: **fiction T

**Pareja: **UndertakerxElizabeth.

**Género: **Romance/Crime.

**Palabras: **1,287

**Sumary: **Ella era luz cuando sonreía. Era vida. Él solo quería preservar ese pequeño fragmento a toda costa,aun cuando eso significará hacer eterna su sonrisa. (Especie de what if...?)

* * *

**Disclamer:** Kuroshitsuji es propiedad y creación de Yana Toboso-sama, el shippeo extraño es mío, de fans para fans.

* * *

**Smile**

**.**

**By Pc **

.

.

.

.

.

.

&amp;.

Paso la yema de sus dedos por el borde de la caja.

La fría y lisa superficie fue escurriéndose por entre su tacto, cediendo el paso a las flores que decoraban el interior. Pétalos rojos y blancos, hermosos pétalos de rosas. Su fragancia flotaba por todo el salón, invitando a todo ser a sucumbir en una profunda y dulce ensoñación.

Entre la penumbra buscó el calor de la piel contraría, desesperado por su suavidad, por su embriagador aroma, sus manos recorrieron todo el camino hasta los pómulos, brindando suaves y ligeras caricias. Las largas uñas se presionaron contra la tersa superficie dejando rojos surcos, expresando con vehemencia la abrazadora emoción que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Extasiado contemplo su obra maestra, el más precioso cuadro que sus ojos milenarios habían tenido la oportunidad de observar. Las horas de su ardo trabajo se veían reflejados en cada flor, en las sabanas de terciopelo, el cabello y el vestido, todo cuidadosamente acomodado.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro.

El gesto le fue devuelto.

—o—

Avanzó por el largo pasillo con pasos sigilosos y apresurados. Sus pequeñas manos buscaban el picaporte de toda puerta en su camino, ansiosa por encontrar lo que tanto estaba buscando. El silencio la alerto, ya no escuchaba más números ser recitados, la dulce voz de su querido Ciel se había apagado.

Se quedo quieta y silenciosa, cosa que resulto extremadamente fácil al escuchar pasos en la escalera.

Agitada se abalanzo contra la puerta más cercana y haciendo uso de su velocidad, producto de las clases de su madre, busco resguardo en la chimenea. Ahí no la encontraría, o al menos no mientras siguiera lejos de la vista de todos, en la cámara de humo.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y el sonido de pasos en la alfombra.

_Tío Vincent —_pensó al reconocer su voz. Otras más se alzaron en conjunto advirtiéndole que se había colado en una habitación que tía Rachel solía llamar "de adultos". Lizzy contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de su error, incluso el escondite resulto mala idea, su vestido celeste quedo negro al igual que sus manos, que pronto comenzaron a dolerle por soportar su peso.

Los adultos hablaban y hablaban, solo pausaban cuando su tío tenía la palabra y en algunas ocasiones, cuando una ruda y tosca voz con acento alemán los callaba a la fuerza.

La pequeña marquesa no comprendía ni la mitad de la conversación, mucho menos los aspectos técnicos mencionados, apenas y podía reconocer a algunas familias nombradas. El mundo de los adultos era tan aburrido, nada lindo. No podía imaginarse dentro de él y mucho menos a su gentil y dulce Ciel. Simplemente su mente infantil no concebía la idea.

De pronto y ante su inesperado alivio todo quedo en silencio, la plática ceso junto al sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Lizzy espero un momento más antes de relajar sus brazos y piernas, que hasta ese entonces la sostenían, y se dejo caer sobre el hogar apagado. Una leve capa de ceniza se elevo al sus pequeños pies tocar los restos de madera consumida haciéndola toser.

El precioso vestido que usaba estaba arruinado, sí Ciel la veía en ese estado se preocuparía, peor aún, pensaría que no era linda. La angustia se apoderó de ella, lo que menos deseaba era que el pequeño Phantomhive la viera como a su madre. Camino veloz hacía la puerta con la idea de ir al tocador, necesitaba agua, mucha agua.

Apenas iba a girar la perilla cuando está se movió sola, advirtiéndole que alguien ingresaba.

Retrocedió ante el pensamiento de Ciel, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de correr a ocultarse, antes de poder reaccionar apropiadamente se encontró de frente a un hombre ¿o quizás una mujer?

Largo cabello platinado, túnicas negras como si estuviera en un eterno funeral, piel pálida, casi mortecina, y una terrible cicatriz atravesándole el rostro.

Lizzy suspiro aliviada al esfumarse sus miedos, aun sucia y con los lazos de su cabello flojos se permitió sonreír ante su aparente suerte. Estaba muy lejos de notar que el alto adulto la observaba fijamente por entre su alborotado flequillo. Ajena a esos ojos aburridos que parecieron relucir de forma inusual ante su pequeña e inocente sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Llamó su nombre sonriente, tan brillante que incluso el sol veraniego se quedaba corto.

Ataviada con un vestido color pastel y un sombrero para el sol se acerco sin demora. Rodeó el delgado y pequeño cuerpo con sus cálidos brazos, soltando algunas risitas de gusto ante la sorpresa de su compañero.

Incluso a aquella distancia podía verlo claramente, como un faro que guía a los viajeros, igual de tentador que el canto de las sirenas; ella era luz, era vida. Resplandecía como uno de esos cuerpos celestes vulgarmente llamados estrellas, pero a diferencia de estás, ella poseía su propia luz y calor. No necesitaba de ilusiones y mucho menos de un escaso brillo moribundo.

Su voz tintineo igual que las campanillas de cristal, charlando y jugando felizmente con el niño a su lado, el hijo débil y enfermizo de Vincent Phantomhive, ambos enfrascados en su mundo infantil, donde la maldad y la oscuridad no podían entrar, donde él no tenía lugar. Ellos estaban destinados a vivir en la luz, lejos de las mentiras, traiciones, penas y muertes, eran niños puros, sin ningún vinculo que los uniera a un ser oscuro como él.

Eran inocentes en su mundo de dulces sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

El sueño se rompió en pedazos.

Los fragmentos se volvieron filosos cristales que se incrustaron en su pecho, hundiéndose un poco cada día. Perforando cada recuerdo compartido, dejando rastros de dolor y penuria.

El día del entierro de la familia Phantomhive ella vistió de negro, y acorde a sus prendas, ningún rastro de su brillosa felicidad le acompaño. Ella, envidiada por las estrellas, se estaba muriendo, apagando, ahogando en un profundo y oscuro océano que la devoraba viva.

Y lo peor es que lo permitía.

.

.

.

.

.

Dejo morir su luz, un poco ayer, un poco hoy, otro poco mañana.

La chica se estaba extinguiendo, consumiéndose como una débil llama sometida a la peor de las tormentas, no existía razón suficiente para hacerla entrar en razón, nada que la motivara a recuperar su resplandor, ella era ceniza de lo que alguna vez fue fuego.

Los rastros de su brillante ser se volvieron anhelados recuerdos, desesperados deseos, delirantes ideas que le carcomían la cabeza. No podía arrebatarle tal privilegio, en especial por algo tan frívolo como un corazón destrozado. Muertos había por montones, pero solo existía una ella, una única luz.

Sí no podía sonreír, él la ayudaría a hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El fonógrafo dejaba fluir la música de Wagner mientras él trabajaba.

Con cada nota un punto, uno tras otro. La voz de la soprano se alzaba por entre los gemidos y los gritos, acoplándose maravillosamente a la melodía dramática, ocultando las consecuencias de su trabajo. En un punto, cerca del final, ella dejo de moverse, tal cual preciosa muñeca de porcelana. Le acaricio los cabellos como recompensa ante su inusual obediencia; desde un principió mostró resistencia, incluso algo de violencia. Forcejeo todo cuanto pudo, lloro y clamó piedad. Él no entendía el porqué de su reticencia, solo la estaba ayudando, le devolvía lo que perdió

.

.

.

Ella era luz cuando sonreía. Era vida

...

Él solo quería preservar ese pequeño fragmento moribundo, la reminiscencia de lo que alguna vez poseyó.

Sí ella no podía sonreír, él la ayudaría a hacerlo. Le daría una sonrisa eterna, la haría el mismo sol, igual de brillante, igual de cálida.

La haría una bella ilusión.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Wueeee.**

**Esto quedo raro. Ni siquiera estoy segura de sí se comprende la idea del escrito, pero bueno, a mi me gusto aun cuando sea todo amorfó :'D**

**Me costó sangre escribirlo, no tengo idea de como termino así, pero ya que. ****Gracias por leer y por comprender. El titulo no tiene nada que ver con Ciel, je.**

**Espero disfruten de sus más crueles y hermosos engaños, hasta la próxima.**

**Y por cierto, los invitó a dar una vuelta por el foro **Mansión Phantomhive**, es un hermoso y cálido lugar para tomar el té. **


End file.
